


Mission Accepted/Drabble

by PinappleSucker420



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gay, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinappleSucker420/pseuds/PinappleSucker420
Summary: Drabbles are a refreshing challenge as I normally write longer pieces. To meet my 100 word goal I had to use some pretty fancy words. So dont feel bad it you have to look some up. I know I had too.





	Mission Accepted/Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are a refreshing challenge as I normally write longer pieces. To meet my 100 word goal I had to use some pretty fancy words. So dont feel bad it you have to look some up. I know I had too.

"I've labeled myself effete every since the eyedrops but now that the twentyfirst is unrecognizable I am obsolete."Complained Phillip. "We talked about this. Your a valued member of this team." Rebutted Trevor. "I'm not like Grant or Carly. I'm no fighter. I'm no doctor like Marcy. And I'm not charismatic like you." Philip gazed fervently at the now blushing Trevor. Philip looked away shamefully. "So like I was saying I'm obsolete." "I could give you a mission." Coyfully said Trevor. "Then what's my mission Director?" "Accompany Traveler 0115 to a dance." Philip leaned in and kissed him. "Mission accepted."


End file.
